The MindSwitching Machine
by Adapse
Summary: Mokuba is bored. Kaiba, the ever-so brother-loving man he is, decides to build a machine to entertain his younger brother. First on his test subject list? The Pharaoh Atemu. Next, the rest of the yamis from the Millennium Items. AU, some OOC. No pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Yep, another old fic from like five or six years ago. This one is even older than my 'The Pranks' fic. Script-style story again. As with 'The Pranks', I might try to rewrite it in proper novel-text later on…for now, it's taking me hours just to type it all onto the computer with the edits in grammar and stuff.

**Disclaimer:**Characters do not belong to me. Only the plot and story in this fiction is.

* * *

**The Mind-Switching Machine**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_--- Somewhere within the Kaiba Corp. ---_

**Kaiba: **I've finally finished this mind-switching machine! I am so going to test this on Atemu…Fuwahahahahahaha!! *insane laughter*

.

_--- Yuugi's room ---_

**Atemu: ***receives chill down his spine* Why do I get this feeling that something bad's going to happen today?

_--- Ten minutes later ---_

*doorbell to the Game Shop rings*

**Yuugi: **Coming! *opens the door* …Kaiba? What are you doing here?

**Kaiba: ***innocent smile* Hi, I was passing by and…is Atemu here?

**Atemu: ***walks down the stairs* What?

**Kaiba: ***grabs Atemu in a flash and yanks him out the door*

**Atemu: **Wh-

**Yuugi: **Atemu!

**Kaiba: ***crams Atemu into his limo parked outside and yells at the driver* Drive!!

**Atemu:** Aaah?! o___o

**Kaiba:** Buwahahahahaha…!!! *laughter trails off as his limo disappears off into the distance*

**Yuugi: ***gapes*

.

_--- Somewhere within the Kaiba Corp., again ---_

**Atemu:** Kaiba!! What the _Hell_ are you doing?!

**Kaiba:** *lopsided grin on face* You'll see soon enough. *straps Atemu onto the machine* Hmm…I'll need another person to be switched with him… *walks off muttering to himself*

**Atemu:** SOMEBODY HELP!!

.

_--- Mariku's room ---_

**Ishizu:** *walks in without knocking* Mariku? Kaiba wants to see your yami for some- What are you doing, Mariku? -_-

**Mariku:** Gah?! Sis, how many times did I tell you to knock before coming into my room! *whisks his comic books of indecency under his bed*

**Ishizu:** ………

**Kaiba: ***pokes his head into the room* Oh hi there. I hope it isn't too much of a trouble to borrow your yami?

**Mariku: ***blink* Huh? My yami? Uh, sure…*gestures vaguely to the closet*

**Ishizu:** …What is Yami Mariku doing inside the closet?

**Mariku:** *shrugs* No idea. Ask him.

**Kaiba:** *walks over to the closet and opens the door*

**Yami Mariku:** *bursts out, laughing manically* MuAHAHAHAHA!! I am back to destroy the wooooorld!! FWAHAHAHAHA!!

**Mariku:** Uh, no. Kaiba wants something from you.

**Yami Mariku:** AHAHAHA- *pause*…Huh?

**Kaiba:** Do you dislike Atemu?

**Yami Mariku:** Of course! I was so close to destroying the world the last time…*scowls*

**Kaiba:** I maaaay have a way of letting you get back at him, but…

**Yami Mariku:** But what?

**Kaiba:** *smirks* Come with me and I'll show you. I'll need someone else to add the fun…

.

_--- Once more, somewhere within the Kaiba Corp. ---_

**Atemu:** *having been ignored for more than two hours* HELLO?!! Is there anyone around here?!!

**Kaiba:** *enters the room* I'm here.

**Yami Mariku:** *walks in after Kaiba* And me.

**Atemu:** Kaiba, just what the Hell are you doing?! And what is Yami Mariku doing here?!

**Kaiba:** Oh shush. *straps Yami Mariku to the machine*

**Yami Mariku:** Hurry up, I want to destroy the world.

**Kaiba:** Just one more person left…*walks out*

**Atemu:** …What the Hell is going on here?!

**Yami Mariku:** Something fun, according to that mortal.

.

_--- Ryou's kitchen ---_

**Ryou:** NO! Yami, one spoon of salt is enough!!!

**Yami Bakura:** *dumps a whole can of salt into the pot of stewed beef* What?

**Ryou:** Oh never mind…-_- *throws the beef away*

*doorbell rings*

**Yami Bakura:** I'll get it. *opens the door* Yes? *eyebrow raise at Kaiba's expression*

**Kaiba:** *smirk* Is that an apron you're wearing, Bakura?

**Yami Bakura:** *scowls* Shut up. Go away. *slams the door in Kaiba's face*

**Kaiba: **Wait! You might be able to get Atemu's Sennen Puzzle in this!

**Yami Bakura:** *pause* …*opens the door again* …What?

**Kaiba:** I'm conducting an experiment. Atemu and Yami Mariku are already there.

**Yami Bakura:** Yami Mariku is there? Well now isn't that interesting. Fine. *turns around to Ryou* Oi! I'm going with this mortal for whatever he's talking about. Make my share extra rare, okay? *takes off the apron and walks out the door*

**Ryou:** …Now what was that all about? *shrugs and gets back to cooking*

.

_--- And again, somewhere within the Kaiba Corp. ---_

**Yami Mariku:** *muttering to himself* Oh this boring. I can't destroy the world, I'm strapped to this weird chunk of metal, I can't move, and I have a nutcase beside me who won't stop yelling! Where the heck is that stupid mortal?

**Atemu:** Kaiba, I am going to KILL you when I get out of this!!

**Kaiba:** *walks in at that moment* Thank you, Atemu. *rolls eyes*

**Yami Bakura: ***looks around, disgruntled* Hmph.

**Kaiba:** Let's see…*straps Yami Bakura onto the machine* Here we go~ And a 3… 2… 1… *presses a red button on the control panel*

*machine starts whirring to life*

*after a while*

**Yami Bakura:** Dizzy…*turns green*

**Yami Mariku:** Hey Kaiba…why are there five of you?

**Atemu:** Get me off this thing!! Dx

*five more minutes later*

*machine stops*

**Yami Mariku:** …I don't feel anything different, aside from being extremely dizzy and sick.

**Kaiba:** *looks excited* Say your name!

**Yami Mariku:** *raises eyebrow* I'm Yami Mariku.

**Kaiba:** YESSSS!! It worked!!

**Yami Mariku: **What? What worked?

**Atemu:** ARGH! Why am I staring at myself?!!

**Yami Bakura:** …What in the name of Zork……

**Yami Mariku:** Wow, I'm Atemu now. *pause* _Muahahaha!! I can use this body to destroy the woooorld!!!_

**Atemu:** Don't you do anything with my body!!

**Yami Bakura:** Oh well. At least I won't have to worry about the banes that keep flying into my eyes anymore…*sigh*

**Atemu:** Kaiba!! An explanation?!

**Kaiba:** *shrugs* This is my mind-switching machine. It switches the mind with another person. Mokuba has been nagging me for months because he's bored and he wants some entertainment, so…

**Atemu:** JUST BECAUSE OF MOKUBA?!!

**Yami Mariku:** *is laughing insanely as the machine releases the three* MUAHAHAHA!! I am going to rule the world!!

**Yami Bakura:** Pharaoh! Don't you dare do anything to my Ring!!

**Atemu:** Like I CARE about your stupid Ring at a time like this?! Kaiba, switch us back NOW!

**Kaiba:** *shrugs again* Sure, if you can catch the other two. *sits back into a chair and starts to sip some coffee brought to him by an MIB*

**Atemu:** You two!! Get back over here so we can switch back!!

**Yami Mariku:** *is still laughing insanely* MUAHAHAHAHA!!

**Yami Bakura:** Catch me if you can! *sticks out tongue*

**Atemu:** *decides to get Yami Mariku (his body) back first and sneaks up to him*

**Yami Mariku:** *whips around as Atemu came up* Oh no you don't! *whacks Atemu over the head with the Sennen Puzzle*

**Atemu:** Ow!!

**Yami Bakura:** Oi!! That's my body you're hitting!! *takes out the Sennen Rod and throws it, blade out, at Yami Mariku*

**Yami Mariku:** *ducks and hurls the Puzzle at Yami Bakura in return*

**Yami Bakura:** *tries to duck but gets hit anyway* Oww- Oh, well, it's your body anyway.

**Atemu: **Will you two cut it out?!

**Yami Mariku:** By the way, Atemu. *ducks the screwdriver thrown by Yami Bakura* I just wonder how you can walk around with these tight clothes of yours? How do you _breath_?

**Atemu: ***opens his mouth to speak but gets hit in the head by a hammer thrown by Yami Bakura* x___x *faints*

**Yami Bakura:** Oh shi- my body!! *watches the blood spout out from Atemu's head*

**Yami Mariku:** Ahahaha!! Serves you right for trying to hit me!

**Mokuba:** *appearing from a side door* Brother! *jumps onto Kaiba's lap and spilling coffee all over him* Thanks for such an entertainment!

**Kaiba:** *grins* Anything for you, dearest Mokuba.

**Yami Bakura:** What a waste of fresh blood! *runs to Atemu's side and starts gulping down the liquid*

**Yami Mariku:** Time to destroy the world! Starting with Japan!! *looks around* …Or here. *picks the hammer up from the ground and begins to trash the mind-switching machine*

**Kaiba: **Oh no you don't! *pushes a button labeled 'EJECT' on the control panel*

**Yami Mariku: **WHEEEE…*flies off into the sky*

**Yami Bakura: **Oh, there goes the Pharaoh's body. *spots the Puzzle lying on the ground* Oooh. *takes the Puzzle and puts it on himself* That's three Sennen Items I now have…Oh, I almost forgot the Rod and the two that're still on my body. *gets the three items from the still unconscious Atemu* Hmm…three more to go…I'll get Ishizu's first, then. *walks out the door*

*ten minutes later*

**Atemu: ***finally wakes up* Ugh…What the…Where'd they go?!!

**Kaiba:** *enjoying his tenth cup of coffee* I don't know where they're headed for, but I can give you this. *holds up a small machine the size of a walkie-talkie* I've put trackers on them and you can find them with this. *tosses the device to Atemu*

**Atemu:** *pushes banes away from his eyes and grabs the machine before dashing out the door without another word*

**Mokuba:** This is going to be fun, isn't it?

**Kaiba:** Of course, hehehe…*turns on a large screen on the wall, and views of the three yamis appears* Now let's sit back and watch the show…

* * *

**A/N: **I'll type and upload more later. Too tired at the moment to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **My apologies for the late update; I misplaced the notebook with the story inside somewhere and couldn't find it until a short while ago, buried under a stack of random assignment sheets. X__x

**Disclaimer:**__Characters do not belong to me. Only the plot and story in this fiction is.

**Just in case of confusion:**

Yami Mariku's soul is currently in Yami/Atemu's body.

Yami Bakura is in Yami Mariku's body.

Yami/Atemu is in Yami Bakura's body.

**The Mind-Switching Machine**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**--- Random city street ---**

**Yami Mariku: **Wheeeeee--!! *crash-lands into a convenience store through the window, knocking several shelves over* Ow, rough landing.

**Store cashier: **o___o *gapes at the scene before him and dropping a roll of change*

**Yami Mariku: **I think I'll start my destroying here. *cheerfully takes out a hammer and begins breaking glass and knocking holes into the walls while humming to himself*

**Store cashier: **Eep! *tries to inch towards the door*

**Yami Mariku: ***turns around to face the poor man* …And where do you think you're going…? ^_^ *smiling broadly and looking perfectly harmless as he holds up the hammer*

**Store cashier: **KYAAAH!! *passes out as the giant shadow of Yami Mariku looms up before him, foam gathering at his mouth*

**Mariku: ***passing by the window before noticing the broken glass and turning around, spotting Yami Mariku and freezing*…Atemu? O__o

**Yami Mariku:** *pauses in mid-strike and glances around* Oh, it's you.

**Mariku: **What are you doing?

**Yami Mariku: **I'm trashing the place. What're you doing here?

**Mariku: ***raises an eyebrow* Looking for Kaiba…

**Yami Mariku:** Ah. Well, if you see Yami Bakura around here, get my Rod back , will ya?

**Mariku:** *eyebrow disappears into hair* YOUR Rod?

**Yami Mariku:** Yes. Mine. Yours. Ours. Whatever. Point is, the Rod's with him as we switched bodies. He's in my body right now, so watch for him, 'kay?

**Mariku:** *confused* What are you talking about?

**Yami Mariku:** Me, Yami Bakura, and the Pharaoh switched bodies thanks to Kaiba, so now I'm using Atemu's body, he's using Yami Bakura's body, and Yami Bakura's using my body. I need the Rod to speed up my process of destroying the world, so it's essential that you get my Rod back, that clear enough for you?

**Mariku:** *still confused* Uh…ok?

**Yami Mariku:** Good. Now…*turns back to the poor cashier, gentle smile back on his face and the hammer raised above his head, aiming at the man's skull*

**Mariku: **…Yami, do you mind not killing people as soon as you see them for once? Especially when you're looking like the Pharaoh right now, it's bizarre. -_-;

**Store cashier: ***wakes up at that moment in time to see Yami Mariku holding the hammer above his head and looking murderous* …Meep! *passes out again*

**Yami Mariku: ***scowls* Fine. *begins tearing up the shelves and throwing bottles of soda everywhere instead*

**Mariku: ***finally starting to adjust to the idea of his yami being inside Atemu's body and sighs* …I better find Yami Bakura (Atemu) soon. *shakes head and walks away quickly as a can of beer flies past, narrowly missing his head*

.

**--- Ryou's house ---**

**Ryou: ***humming lightly to himself as he wiped the tables and counters clean*

*door knock*

**Ryou:** ? *opens door* Who is it- *sees 'Yami Mariku' looking at him with a hungry look* ……AAAAAAH!! *slams the door shut*

**Yami Bakura:** Oi!! It's me, you idiot! Open up!!

**Ryou:** *voice trembling* Wha…What do you want here?

**Yami Bakura:** It's me, your yami, so open up the damn door now before I kick it open!

**Ryou: **Ya- Yami? *opens the door slowly*

**Yami Bakura:** *brushes in through the door* Got anything left to eat here? Yami Mariku obviously did not have lunch before Kaiba got him.

**Ryou:** You're my yami? How…?

**Yami Bakura:** *poking head into the fridge and rummaging around* Kaiba wanted to entertain his stupid little brother and did a mind switch on us all, so now I'm using Yami Mariku's body while he's using Atemu's. So guess whose body the dear ol' Pharaoh is using?

**Ryou:** Uh…yours?

**Yami Bakura:** Yep. Now where's my food?

**Ryou:** *who had completely forgotten about Yami Bakura's share after he left* Um. *thinks quickly and pulls out some raw steak ribs from the freezer* Er, I uh, didn't know you'd be back so soon, so I put it in-

**Yami Bakura:** They'll do. *grabs them and starts tearing into the meat icicles*

*three minutes pass in silence save for the sounds of munching coming from a certain carnivorous yami*

**Yami Bakura:** *tosses the well-gnawed bones into the waste basket* Actually, I would've gone to thank Kaiba if I cared to, because of him, I managed to get two more Millennium Items that I previously hadn't been able to acquire. Hehehe…one more step towards world domination! *insane laughter* …But then, if Yami Mariku destroys the world before I take it over…

*Atemu crashes in through the door*

**Atemu:** A-HA! There you are, Yami Mari- I mean, Bakura!

**Ryou:** Yami?!! *remembers that Atemu is currently using Yami Bakura's body* …Oh, uh, hi, Atemu.

**Atemu:** Yami Bakura!! Get back to Kaiba's right now with me and give me back my Puzzle!

**Yami Bakura:** No way! It's mine!!

**Atemu:** Give it back! *lunges towards Yami Bakura*

**Yami Bakura:** *steps aside and watches as Atemu crashes onto the floor* …Really, you could be a little more careful with my body, couldn't you? It just went through some major blood loss back at Kaiba's.

**Atemu:** *sarcastically* Oh yeah, and I wonder whose fault it was?!

**Yami Bakura:** *smirks and kicks Yami aside before strolling out the house*

**Atemu:** Ow…

**Ryou:** You alright? Er, Atemu? *is still a bit confused with who's who*

**Atemu:** *rolls eyes* No. Have you seen me? I mean, Yami Mariku in my body anywhere?

**Ryou:** Er, no. Though I think he's somewhere near a local convenience store in the area, because the news was just saying that a store's been trashed and the cashier said the suspect had very spiky hair with multiple colors.

**Atemu:** *groans* Oh no. Where's the store?

**Ryou: **It's-

*Mariku crashes in*

**Mariku:** Ah, there you are! My yami wanted me to find you and get our Rod back.

**Atemu: **What?

**Mariku: **Our Rod!

**Atemu: **I don't have your damn Rod! They're on Yami Bakura!

**Mariku:** But you ARE Yami Bakura!

**Atemu: **No I'm not! I'm Atemu! Yami Bakura just left!

**Mariku:** *blink* Huh? But…oh. *facepalms* Right. Yami Bakura looks like my yami right now…*mutters*

**Atemu: **Where's that store your yami trashed?

**Mariku:** *blinks again* How did you know he was trashing-

**Atemu: **Ryou told me. It was on the news. Where is it?

**Mariku:** He'd be long gone if he'd already destroyed the place, I don't think telling you would help…

**Atemu: ***groans again* How am I ever going to get those two…I better be off looking now…*trudges out*

**Ryou: ***fidgets uncomfortably with Mariku staring at him with a "Well? Aren't you going to help?" look on his face* Erm…I'll go phone Ishizu, Mai, or someone, and see if any of them ha seen…*scurries off to the living room*

.

**--- Somewhere in a crowded street ---**

*people screaming and running about*

**Yami Mariku: **Muahahahaha!! Die you mortals!! *smashes a nearby window with a dented hammer while throwing screwdrivers around* _Guwahahahahaha!!_

*after a while*

**Yami Mariku:** *looks down at the broken hammer in his hand* Aw, damn. I need a new weapon. *looks around and sees a hardware store nearby* Hmm…

**--- Inside the hardware store ---**

**Yami Mariku: ***terrorizing the shoppers and staff within the store while looking for chainsaws and other potential weapons* Ooh, this is so **fun**!! :D *happily chases a bunch of people down an isle while waving a pickaxe in one hand and stuffing hammers, screwdrivers, and wrenches into his belt, laughing manically*

.

**--- Some other busy street near the hardware store ---**

**Yami Bakura:** *standing in front of a butcher shop, staring at the pieces of meat hanging inside the display windows with his stomach growling*

**Butcher:** What're you starin' at?! You're blocking all the customers!

**Yami Bakura: ***mutters* This is Yami Mariku's body…so it wouldn't matter if I get him into trouble, right? *takes out the Rod and pulls the blade out* I don't give a damn if I'm blocking your money. Hand over those meat!

**Butcher:** Aha! Robbery, is it?! *pulls out two large butcher knives and flashes them at Yami Bakura* Let's see what you can do with that flimsy little knife of yours!

**Yami Bakura:** *button pushed* FLIMSY KNIFE?!

*a few minutes later*

**Yami Bakura:** Stupid mortal…*mutters to self as he walks into the store, stepping over the flat-on-the-ground butcher* Oooh, shiny knives. *grabs a few and stuffs them into his belt* Mmm, a shotgun too. *takes that as well, along with at least a hundred bullets and stuffing them all into a backpack he's now carrying* …and the MEAT! 8D *dives into the nearest pile of sausages and begins eating*

.

**--- Back at the hardware store…or, what's left of it ---**

**Yami Mariku:** Wahaha!! Another place destroyed! …But, this is kinda getting slow, I'll need something more powerful and destructive in order to destroy the world quicker…Ishizu mentioned something called a nuclear bomb, I wonder where I can get myself a few? *walks out of the store as the building collapses* …Oi, you! *grabs the nearest passerby by the front of his shirt and yanks the man towards him* Where can I get myself a nuclear bomb?

**Passerby:** o___o A…a what? *stares at Yami Mariku's creepy eyes that seemed to glow with insanity*

**Yami Mariku:** A nuclear bomb. *evil glare*

**Passerby: **A nuclear bomb? *Help!*

**Yami Mariku: **Yes, a nuclear bomb. *continues glare*

**Passerby: **Um, somewhere inside…a military base?? *trembles*

**Yami Mariku: **And where's that…? *death glare*

**Passerby:** I…I don't know? D: *gulp*

**Yami Mariku: *__***

**Passerby: **…Uh oh.

**Yami Mariku: DIE, MORTAL!!**

**Passerby: **AAAAAAAH-

.

**--- Wherever Atemu is ---**

**Atemu: ***shakes Kaiba's auto-tracking device* Damn it! It must have broke when Yami Bakura kicked me…now how am I going to find those two nutcases?

**Yami Bakura:** *bursts out out of nowhere, right on cue, holding a shotgun in one hand and waving a butcher knife in the other* _Ahahahaha!!_ You'll never catch me, fools! *screams to the fifty-or-so cops chasing after him and sirens blaring in the background* _Muahahahahaha!!_ *cackles and flashes past Atemu*

**Atemu:** Yami Bakura?! Oh shit! *chases after him* Stop!! Yami Bakura!!!

**Yami Bakura:** *looks around to see a near-insane Atemu running at top speed after him* Oh crap. What the hell do you want?!

**Atemu: **Get back here!! We have to get back to Kaiba's to switch back!!

**Yami Bakura:** Are you kidding me?! I haven't had so much fun since three millenniums ago! And this isn't my body! I can do whatever I want with it and get away scotch-clean!

*Yami Mariku crashes out of a nearby house, which explodes into flames a second later*

**Yami Mariku: **Guahahaha!! Destructionnnnnn-!!!

**Atemu: **Yami Mariku?! What the heck did you do with my body?!

**Yami Mariku:** *takes no notice of Atemu* _Destructionnnnnn!! _Die, mortals!! *throws grenades from who-knows-where-he-got-them at the cops who were running after Yami Bakura* Dieeeeeee!!

**BOOM.**

*the cops disappear, leaving a very large hole in the ground*

**Yami Bakura:** *looks around again to see what the commotion was about* Oh, they're gone. *gives a wave to Yami Mariku* Thanks there! Three more Items, more weapons, and a flight to Egypt, and I'll have the world within my grasp in no time! *evil manic laughter*

**Yami Mariku:** That reminds me…OI! My Rod!! Give it back to me!

**Yami Bakura:** What?! Never!! *throws a butcher knife at Yami Mariku*

**Yami Mariku: **Give it here!! *ducks knife and throws a large sledge hammer back at Yami Bakura*

**Yami Bakura:** NO!! *ducks sledge hammer and throws another butcher knife*

**Yami Mariku:** GIVE IT!! *duck, hammer goes flying*

**Yami Bakura: NO!! ***duck, butcher knife again*

**Atemu: ***caught in the midst of all the flying weaponry* _Will you two cut it out?!_

**Yami Bakura + Yami Mariku: **_You stay out of this!!_ *butcher knife + three screwdrivers*

**Atemu: **Argh! *ducks*

**Kaiba: ***appears driving a battle tank* Having fun? *pokes head out from the tank to speak to Atemu*

**Atemu: **Having fun, my ass!! Kaiba, get over here and get us back _now_!

**Kaiba:** Sure, that's why I'm here. Mokuba's trying to get a nap, but the racket Yami Bakura and Yami Mariku are making is keeping him up.

**Atemu: **Then hurry up!!

**Kaiba: **Yeah, yeah, whatever. *ducks back into the tank and resurfaces with a strange-looking gun* Here. I've made a pocket mind-switching machine, easier to carry and lightweight. Handy, huh? It's made especially to reverse former mind-switches, all you have to do is aim and fire it at them, and if it hits on-target, then they'll be transported back into their own bodies within a second.

**Yami Bakura + Yami Mariku:** *overhearing the conversation while still throwing lethal objects at each other* You're switching us back?! No! *stops fighting and begins running, away from Atemu and Kaiba*

**Yami Bakura: **I am **not** going to switch back! I'm NOT going to give Atemu and Yami Mariku back their Items after all the trouble I went through!

**Yami Mariku:** I am NOT going back to my body! I've never gotten so much good stuff on me before! I don't want Ishizu breathing down my neck and confiscating all my stuff again!

**Kaiba:** *throws a gun to Atemu while yelling into a speaker on his coat* Get that chopper down here now!

**MIBs:** (A/N: Kaiba's men and their black suits and all…since I can't be bothered with remembering their names, MIBs, or Men in Blacks, they are ;D) Yes sir!

*a helicopter arrives and Kaiba and Atemu gets onto the aircraft*

**Kaiba: **All set? Good, let's get them!

**Yami Bakura:** It's coming!

**Yami Mariku:** I know that! You're not the only one with eyes! Now what?

**Yami Bakura: **I say we call it a truce! Let's get them off our tails first! C'mon, into that alleyway over there, the copter won't be able to follow into it!

*the two turn and run into the small alleyway*

.

**--- In the air ---**

**Atemu: **They're running into the-

**Kaiba: **I know.

**Atemu: **How're we going to-

**Kaiba: **Fly a little higher so we can aim from above.

**Atemu:** …Oh.

.

**--- Inside the alley ---**

**Yami Mariku: **They're still coming!

**Yami Bakura:** I know that! Don't you have any more grenades?

**Yami Mariku: **Yeah. *takes out a grenade* What'd you want with it though? You can't hit them from here-

**Yami Bakura:** Just give it to me!

**Yami Mariku: **Fine! *throws the grenade at Yami Bakura…with the ring pulled out*

**Yami Bakura: Holy f-** *quickly catches it and putting a finger over the hole* Next time throw me one with the damn ring ON!! You wanna blow the both of us up?!

**Yami Mariku: **Well why didn't you say so beforehand?!

**Yami Bakura + Yami Mariku:** *stops running and glares at each other with sparks flying from their eyes*

.

**--- In the air ---**

**Atemu: **They've stopped running! *takes out the gun and aims*

**Kaiba: ***also gets out his gun and aims* You aim for Mariku and I'll get Bakura.

**Atemu: **What? I was aiming for Yami Bak- …*sees the look on Kaiba's face* Ok, ok, Yami Mariku it is…-_-;

.

**--- On the ground ---**

*a jet of green light hits the ground three feet from Yami Mariku*

**Yami Mariku: **What the-

**Yami Bakura:** *hand still on the grenade* They're shooting at us! Here, take this and keep your hand on the hole. *gives Yami Mariku the grenade*

**Yami Mariku: ***takes the grenade and dodging another ray of green light from the copter* What're you doing?

**Yami Bakura: **You'll see. *pulls out his shotgun* Heh.

.

**--- In the air ---**

**Atemu: **Kaiba! Look out, Yami Bakura's shooting at us!

**Kaiba: **Ok. *to the MIB piloting the helicopter* Fire a rocket at them.

**Atemu: **Oi! My body is down there!!

**Kaiba: ***rolls his eyes and speaks to the MIB again* Never mind the rockets.

*bullets begin hitting the copter*

**Kaiba:** We've got to hurry and hit them, or this chopper will crash soon! *begins firing non-stop at the two figures below*

.

**--- On the ground ---**

**Yami Bakura:** Shit, we've got to take cover!

**Yami Mariku: **Well there aren't anything in here except walls!

**Yami Bakura:** Hold on, I- *gets struck by a jet of green light and collapses onto the gorund*

.

**--- In the air ---**

**Kaiba: **Yes! I got him!

**Atemu: **What happens when you hit one?

**Kaiba:** Well…

**Atemu: **Wh- *eyes slide out of focus*

**Yami Bakura: ***pops out* What the %^&*?!

**Kaiba: **I see that you're back in your body.

**Yami Bakura: **Why is Atemu screaming inside my head?

**Kaiba: **Because you're 'out' so he's 'in'.

**Yami Bakura: **And how do I shut him up?

**Kaiba: ***fires the gun at Yami Bakura*

**Yami Bakura: **What the- *jumps* What did you just do?!

**Kaiba: **I just sent Atemu's mind back to where it came from. *points below*

**Yami Bakura: ***looks out of the chopper to see Yami Mariku (now back as Atemu) walking over to Yami Mariku's body, clutching his head* Looks like Yami Mariku's giving him one heck of a migraine…

**Kaiba:** *fires the gun again and shoots Atemu* There. Everyone is back in their own body now.

.

**--- On the ground ---**

**Yami Mariku: **What the…? *looks around to see that he's been switched back* Noooo! My weapons! My freedom!! *lunges at Atemu with a butcher knife* Give them back to meeee!!!

**Atemu: **Aaah! Watch it! *pulls out a crowbar to counter the attack*

.

**--- In the air ---**

**Yami Bakura: **No!! My Items!! *clutches his head in despair* Nooooo!! *lunges forward and knocks the pilot out his seat, grabbing the controls and shoving every lever he could reach all the way forwards*

**Kaiba: **What the- What are you doing?!

**Yami Bakura: **Get out of my way, mortal! I have to get my Items back! My Iteeeems!!

*the helicopter goes into a nosedive towards the ground*

**Kaiba: **You idiot! You're gonna get us killed!! *tackles Yami Bakura and tries to get the copter back in control, failing*

*the ground rushes up towards them…*

**--- On the ground ---**

**Atemu: ***is still fighting Yami Mariku while trying to keep his hand on the grenade that Yami Mariku had been holding earlier*

**Yami Mariku: ***snarl* Switch us back, damn you!!

**Atemu: **Get your senses back, idiot! I- *eyes suddenly widen as he sees the copter spinning out of control towards them* Wh- AAH! *starts running*

**Yami Mariku: **Hey! Get back h- *hears screaming coming from behind him and turns around to see a freaked-out Kaiba and a pissed-off Yami Bakura hurtling towards him in a helicopter* O_O Oh shi-

**CRASH.**

*ten seconds pass in silence as Atemu stared at the wreck before him, then*

**Yami Bakura: **Owww…*pushes aside a piece of broken metal and climbs out from the ruins of the helicopter holding his arm, which was bleeding profusely*

**Yami Mariku: **Man, what the fuck? *also climbs out from a corner of the wreck, apparently having dodged away most of the impact at the very last split second and thus only suffering minor cuts and lots of bruises*

**Atemu: **…Is Kaiba still alive? *looks at Yami Bakura* And how did you survive that? That must've been…more than two hundred feet that you fell! Not to mention the explosion from the helicopter…

**Yami Bakura: **Oh…I grabbed Kaiba at the last moment and used him as a cushion.

**Atemu:** *jaw drops and whips around to the copter wreck to see a very flat and squashed thing that somewhat resembled what used to be a not flat and not squashed Kaiba* ………Good job?

**Yami Bakura: **Hmph! I'm glad I flattened that jerk…if it weren't for him ruining things at the last moment, I would have had four Millennium Items by now…

**Atemu: **That reminds me…*turns to Yami Mariku* My Puzzle? *glares at him and holds a hand out*

**Yami Mariku: ***returns the glare and takes out the Puzzle, but instead of handing it to Atemu, hurled it like a sling onto the top of Atemu's head*

**Atemu: OW!**

**Yami Bakura: **I want my Ring and Eye back too.

**Yami Mariku: ***chucks them at Yami Bakura without a backwards glance* I'm outta here. No use staying now, Ishizu'll hunt me down no matter where I go…at least I got to have _one_ day of doing some actual destruction…*mutters darkly under his breath before walking away out from the alley and disappearing into the distance*

**Yami Bakura: **Heh. I'm out of here too. Kaiba's squashed and I'm back down to two flimsy Items. I'm starving since the Pharaoh was obviously too busy to feed my stomach, so back to Ryou's I go. *smirks* …I'll just leave this mess to you now, shall I, O Mighty Pharaoh? *waves to Atemu before leaving*

**Atemu: ***splutters* I- Wh- But what did Yami Mariku _do_ while he was in my body?!

**Yami Bakura: ***voice drifting over from afar* Oh you know him…the usual…mass destruction…murders…sadisticness……

**Atemu: **He WHAT?!

*police sirens could be heard in the distance, coming closer*

**Atemu: **I- This- Oh, _**SHIT!!**_ *runs off to hide*

.

**--- End ---**


End file.
